White shores
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Samwise Travels to the undying lands. There he finds Frodo and thier bond,though never broken reforges with new streangth


Samwise Gardner (known in most stories he appears in as Sam Gamgee) awoke in the middle of the night. The boat trip wasn't what he imagined. But then,he thought neither were elves. Or _adventures_.

It had been many years ago that Sam had gone with Frodo, Merry and Pippin to destroy the One Ring Of Doom. Four little hobbits from the Shire who would never have been able to succeed without the help of the Fellowship.

Sam sighed with contentment and went back to sleep and dreamed. He dreamed of the time Legolas ran over the snow. And of Pippin singing the Bath Song. He dreamed too when they were standing in front of Moria. And Merry asking Gandalf what 'Speak friend and enter' might mean. Sam also dreamt of Aragorn,sitting on his throne with his wife Queen Arwen, Eleanor squirming in his arms to be set down. He also dreamed of Borimir and Gimli as thought he had seen them only yesterday.

Suddenly the dreams changed. Everything went dark,and two green points of light were coming toward him. "Stinker!" He thought. But no. It was Galadriel,carrying two elf-stones.

"Samwise " She said, "He knows youre coming. He is waiting for you."

Sunlight streamed through the window and the Elves on the ship were already busy. As Sam sat up, all but the last vision faded just out of memory.

_"He knows you're coming. "_

Who knew? Sam wondered. He stood and stretched.

"Good Morning Sir." Smiled an elf with a large tea tray. "We shall be upon the Havens in two days time and-Are you alright?"

For Sam had a glazed look in his eyes. He shook himself "Fine Sir, I'm fine. Just a dream I had with the lady Galadriel."

"The Lady of Light?" The Elf asked in surprise ."I must have been important then!"

Sam spent the rest of the day pondering the dreams message. The sky clouded over in the afternoon,but it didn't rain until the following day.

And Sam Gamgee,hobbit of the Shire Saw what Frodo had seen on his voyage to the undying lands. White shores and a far green field under a swift sunrise.

On the shore stood a small figure in a grey cloak. Only as Sam came closer did he realize who it was. Suddenly Galadriels words made sense,for there standing in front of him,real as real was Frodo.

Sam had a million things he wanted to tell him. How beautiful Eleanor had grown to be. How Frodolad was the cleverest little hobbit in all the Shire. The wedding of Goldilocks to Faramir Took! How wonderful and beautiful Rose was, even on her deathbed.

Sam had expected Frodo to call as soon as they were in earshot. But it wasnt until Sam was right in front of him that Frodo pulled him into a hug and Whispered

"Samwise the brave. I'm sorry about Rosie."

Sam tried to answer,found he couldn't. He was crying. From joy of seeing his master or the sorrow of losing Rosie, he couldnt let go and smiled though his own tears.

Frodo led Sam to a patch of freshly tilled earth.

"The elves gave us permission to set up a garden." He smiled. "I knew you'd miss it."

"How did you know I was coming Mr Frodo?"

"Gandalf gave me some sort of seeing glass." Sam looked curiously at the clear blue orb Frodo held up.

"So its like a palentier?" Sam guessed.

Frodo shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure how it works the way it does." He stared into the depth of the ball. "May I see my friend, Legolas of Mirkwood?"

Instantly the blue marble of the glass within was replaced by the image of Legolas,talking with Gimli.

"..... Just cant see why they cant get along. They did fight side by side in The Battle of Five Armies." Legolas sighed.

"Aye well what can you do about it lad? At least we gave it a try." Gimli shrugged. "The important thing is-"

The vision faded and Frodo gave a long sigh. "Gloin and Thranduil are still at odds then."

Sam Opened his mouth to reply, but Bilbo had wandered over.

"Ah Sam my lad." He smiled. "Tell me,did you ever come across an old ring? I seemed to have forgotten it in Bagend."

"No Mr Bilbo sir, theres no old ring in Bagend, that I know of." Sam answered turning very red.

"Oh pity that. I acquired it on my journey with the dwarves. Ive told you about that haven't I Samlad?"

"Oh yessir." Samwise nodded eagerly.

"Yes. I recall you were a very good listener of all those old tales."

Frodo smiled to his uncle and softly sang to himself

_The road keeps going but now I rest.  
Now that Ive fulfilled my quest.  
Still on the road there's more to meet,  
for free of heart and younger feet_.


End file.
